


Ruby’s Greatest Dream

by Yunime



Category: Original Work, True Aspirations
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Nightmares, Retrospective, Unsettling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunime/pseuds/Yunime
Summary: Ruby Myers has a dream.





	Ruby’s Greatest Dream

Ruby Myers had a strange dream.

Fifteen treasure chests were laid out before her. They all appeared to be the same. Every single one of them. 

But as she walked up to the chests, it was revealed unto her that each chest had a particular pattern. Each and every one of them were unique in their own ways. She only had to squint.

However, one set itself apart from the others. It didn’t have a pattern. It didn’t have a different size. It was just there. It looked out of place, and it was unsettling.

She couldn’t figure out why. It was the same object as the others. Why was it any different? Did the appearance truly matter, and that was all? 

The girl decided to pay no mind to this.

The gears began to turn.

With each passing second, her desire to open up each individual chest had increased, and so, she set out on a journey to find the keys. Their most distinctive features were the differences in color among them. 

The gears turned at a quicker pace. 

Ruby steadily went along, walking on the path she swore to take. Once she had finally gathered all of the keys, she opened every treasure chest at once. 

Except for the fifteenth one.

It still made her uneasy. It was off-putting. Out of all the others, it was the one which ironically stood out the most. 

It hurt. She hated it.

The ticking of a clock could be heard in the distance.

As each chest opened, it was revealed unto her that they were all empty. _ Empty.  _ There was nothing. 

They were all gathered there for a purpose. It was all her doing. 

And she ruined it. 

The ticking increased in speed.

She wouldn’t let all of her efforts go to waste. She wouldn’t let such glorified objects be downgraded to nothing. 

She had only wished that upon the fifteenth chest.

More than anything, she despised it.

The gears stopped turning. The ticking still continued.

Ruby wanted to go back; the ticking piercing her ears. She wanted the cogs to turn again. Then, somehow, in some way, someone  _ else  _ could discover the treasure and change fate themselves.

But it just had to be her. It was because of her that nothing was uncovered. 

A light shone on the fifteenth chest. 

It was her only hope. If something were inside the object she had grown to despise that could save her from her suffering, she was willing to do  _ anything _ .

The chest opened without a key.

She looked inside.

There was nothing but a pit of emptiness.

She let out her final breath, and the ticking of the clock finally ceased.

Ruby Myers woke up to a world of despair and grief, slowly opening her eyes which were previously shut closed.

“You’re the best sister I could ever have, Ruby.”

Those words served as hands grasping onto her neck. 

The ending of her dream was better. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to interpret this painfest hdskf
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
